Zwischen den Wolken
by abit Luna abit stella
Summary: Ginny hat keinen Bock mehr auf ihr Leben und haut ab. Naja, lest am besten selbst.


Hi, also dass ist meine erste ff. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Bitte schreibt viele Kommis. r/r  
  
Die Figuren gehören, zum größten Teil, JKR. Nur Kathleen gehört mir. Ebenso die Story.  
  
Ich rannte die Straße entlang. Immer schneller. Schon lange kannte ich mich nicht mehr aus. Irgendwann kam ich an einen Bahnsteig. Ich zögerte, bevor ich einstieg, da ich kein Muggelgeld hatte, aber dass war mir dann doch egal. Zum Glück wurde nicht kontrolliert. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit stieg ich aus. Da stand ich nun und wusste nicht, wo ich bin, noch wo ich hin soll. Es wurde schon dunkel. , dachte ich. An einer Bushaltestelle setzte ich mich auf eine Bank. Ohne es zu wollen, zog ich meine Beine an und fing an zu weinen. "Ginny?! Was machst du hier!" Hörte ich eine Stimme neben mir sagen. Ich brauchte etwas, bis ich sie zuordnen konnte. Erstaunt schaute ich hoch zu Hermine. Meine erster gedanke war, dass ich mich getäuscht haben muss, da dass nicht Hermine sein konnte. Dann erkannte ich sie sicher. Ihre Augen wirkten ausdrucksstärker als normal, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass sie geschminkt war. Ihre Haare waren glatt, nur an den spitzen nach innen gedreht. Gleichzeit glänzten sie so, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hab, außer in irgenwelche Filmen. Allgemein sah sie aus, als währ sie auf dem roten Teppich. Sie hatte eine voll stylische schwarze Hose an und ein Weinrotes Trägertop an, dass ihren Busen wunderbar betonte. Durch die Stiefel mit ca.6cm Absatz wirkten ihre Beine noch länger und schlanker, als sie eh schon waren. "Hi", ich brauchte ne halbe ewigkeit, bis ich dieses Wort rausbrachte. "Auch hi, aber was machste hier? Ich mein ..." "Was macht das kleine Mädchen so spät und so weit von Zuhause weg hier draußen." "Komm mit, ich wohn hier direkt, da können wir reden." Ich stand nur zögernd auf und ging mit Hermine. Etwa zwei Minuten später schloss sie schon die Haustür auf. "Meine Eltern sind heute Abend für drei Wochen verreist, also wenn du hier bleiben möchtest, kein problem. Ich geh doch recht in der Annahme bist, dass du vom Fuchsbau weggerannt bist?" "Naja ..." "Lass uns im Wohnzimmer reden" Das Wohnzimmer ist schön groß, Parkettboden, orange Tapette und zwei blutrote Sessel und eine große Couch (selbe farbe), einen modernen Glastisch und die dazupassenden Schraänke und Regal und einem Fernsehr (Hermine hat mir später erklärt, was ein Fernsehr ist). "Möchtest du was trinken?" "Klar, was hab ihr den?" "Wasser, A-Saft, O-Saft, ich könnt uns aber auch ne Flasche Wein aufmachen." "Meine Eltern bringen mich um, wenn ich alkohol trinke." "Deine Eltern sind nicht hier und aus deiner anspielung vorhin, dass mit dem kleinen Mädchen, entnehm ich, dass du nicht immer wie die kleine behandelst werden willst." Ich lächelte sie nur an und setzt mich auf die Couch. Hermine holte eine Flasche und zwei Gläser aus einem Schrank, öffnete die Flasche, goß uns ein und setzte sich neben mich. Ich nippte leicht an dem Glas. im ersten Moment schmeckte der Wein etwas komisch, aber auch lecker. So anders, als alles, dass ich bisher getrunken hatte. "Jetzt erzähl mal, was haben deine Brüder jetzt wieder getan?" "Wie kommst du darauf, dass meine Brüder etwas getan haben?" "Weil das öfter vorkommt als dass deine Eltern dich ärgern." "Fred und Georg sind heute zum Mittagessen vorbeigekommen. Wie du vielleicht schon weißt, wohnen sie jetzt in einer Wohnung über ihrem Laden. Ein wunderbares Geschäft. Das nächste Schuljahr wird bestimmt echt witzig. Naja, kurz vor dem Essen saßen wir draußen, mein Vater war bei der Arbeit und meine Mutter in der Küche, als eine Eule kam. Fred nahm ihr den Brief ab ...  
  
~~~Flashback~~~ "An Brief an Ginny, von einem Gewissen Michael Corner." Fred grinste so, dass Ginny ihm an liebsten an die Gurgel wollte. Sie sprang auf um ihm den Brief wegzunehmen, aber er hielt ihn so hoch, dass sie nicht rankam. Natürlich kam George nicht drumherum, dazu auch was zu sagen. "Hat unsere kleine einen Freund" "Micheal Corner, ist das nicht dieser aus der DA?" Fred hielt den Brief immernoch hoch. "Schlecht sieht der ja nicht aus." "Mal sehen was er schreibt." Fred riss den Umschlag auf. "Gib mir sofort meinen Brief!!!" Ginny ist inzwischen rot angelaufen und Rauch stieg aus ihren Ohren. "Och, unser Ginnymausi ist sauer." "Liebe Ginny," Ginny schrie wieder, dass er ihr den Brief geben soll. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich wie ein Idiot benommen hab." "Was hat der Arme dir den Angetan?" George konnte sein grinsen nicht unterdrücken - oder besser, er wollte es nicht unterdrücken. "Ich würde alles dafür tun, wenn du wieder mit mir ausgehst. Ich vermiss dein lachen ... Hach ist der Kerl süß." Fred gab den Brief zu George rüber, der weiterlaß: " ... und dass strahlen in deinen Haaren, wenn die Sonne drauf scheint. Deine Zärtlichen Küsse .... jetzt wirds erst richtig interessant." Ginny war kurz vorm Ausflippen. "Jetzt gebt ihr schon den Brief zurück. Das reicht echt." Endlich mischte sich Ron ein. "Ach unser Ronnie setzt sich für klein-Ginny ein, ist das nicht süß? Komm, les weiter George." Freds grinsen wurde immer breiter. "Accio Brief." Molly Weasleys Stimme hörte sich ziemlich sauer an, so sauer, dass Fred und George sich nicht trauten, sich umzudrehen. "Ich bin von euch beiden echt entäuscht, den Brief eurer Schwester zu lesen. Ich hoffe ihr Entschuldigt euch jetzt bei ihr." "Entschuldigung Ginny." Immernoch war Mrs Weasley die einzige, vor der Fred und George auch nur einen Funken respekt hatten - wenn auch nicht viel. "Und jetzt zu dir, junges Fräulein. Meinst du nicht, dass du noch etwas zu jung für einen Freund bist? und jetzt schon Jungs küssen. Weißt du wie schlecht es ist, wenn du jetzt schon einen schlechten Ruf hast?" Ginny, die schon vorher vor Wut kochte, platzte jetzt endgültig der Kargen. "Warum müsste ihr mich eigentlich immer wie ein kleines Baby behandeln? Ich bin gerade ma eine Jahr jünger als Ron, trotzdem darf der immer mehr als ich!!! Und wenn ich jetzt keinen schlechten Ruf hab, später hab ich auch keine Zeit mehr dafür, um einen zu kriegen!!!" "Oh nein, keines meiner Kinder soll probleme kriegen, nur weil es meint, mit jedem rumknutschen zu müssen. Und wir behandeln dich garnicht wie ein kleines Baby!!!" "Nur komisch dass es dich bei meinen Brüder nicht gekümmert hat, mit wem sie was hatten!!! Und es ist ganz allen meine sachen, mit wem ich rumknutsche und mit wem nicht!!! Das kann dir scheißegal sein!!!" Ginny kriegt fast die Kriese. "Und ich schlaf auch, mit wem ich will und selbst wenn ich schwanger bin, geht dich das immernoch nichts an!!!" Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie dass gesagt hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie weg wollte. Weit weg.  
~~~flashback ende~~~ 


End file.
